


[喵阿尔/光阿莉]发圈

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 6.0大师兄进亲信情报，看见马尾产生的脑洞。写得巨烂，这边主要是存下档。
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 2





	[喵阿尔/光阿莉]发圈

**Author's Note:**

> 现代PARO，写得很烂

“果然找不到了！”

阿莉塞一阵风一样跑了过去，换了一个地方继续翻箱倒柜。

她才洗完澡，此刻头发还湿漉漉地散在背后，跑动的时候发梢甩出一串细小的水珠，全洒在了阿尔菲诺身上。手里的书是没法看了，阿尔菲诺抬手蹭了下脸上沾上的水，问道：

“你在找什么啊……？”

“发圈啊！”阿莉塞有些焦躁地转回身来，发尾飞扬时带起的水花又洒了阿尔菲诺一脸：“我总不能就这么披着头发出去吃饭吧？多不方便啊！”

阿尔菲诺说：“我倒不觉得有什么不行的。”

阿莉塞上下打量他一眼，发现他竟然难得地散着头发，他们两个的发型在这一刻甚至奇异地达成了统一：“……等等，阿尔菲诺，你的发圈怎么也不见了？”

他们才从诺弗兰特回来没多久，就又来到了萨维奈出差。这次同行的不光是拂晓的伙伴们，曾经与阿尔菲诺和光一同在库尔札斯公事过的埃斯蒂尼安也一道来了。前一阶段的研究工作刚刚告一段落，他们总算收获了短暂的三天假期，昏天黑地在拉严窗帘的酒店里蒙头睡了一天之后，兄妹俩才终于有精力在附近转转。

阿莉塞做足了攻略：要先去最近的百货商场，里面新进了可以抓莫古力公仔的娃娃机；然后可以去尝一下这边很流行的拉札罕柠檬汁；如果她能说服阿尔菲诺的话，他们还可以再去评分很高的一家鬼屋玩；最后以一场晚间电影来结束这一天的行程。

本来一切都计划得很顺畅，没什么新意，但是很方便用来打发时间。阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺从小到大无数个假期都是这样度过的；但是今天早上光给她发了消息，问她想不想和他、和阿尔菲诺、和埃斯蒂尼安一起吃顿饭。

阿莉塞根本不知道自己睁开眼睛看见这条消息的时候是什么心情。她对着消息界面愣了足足三十秒，然后猛地从床上弹起来，冲到对面床去摇还在熟睡的阿尔菲诺：

“你到底和埃斯蒂尼安都说什么了！？”

酣眠被阿莉塞硬生生打断了，阿尔菲诺在心里默念五遍“这是我亲妹妹，我打不过她”，终于艰难地掀开眼皮：

“……啊？”

阿莉塞现在看起来简直像一只马上就要爆炸了的河豚：

“我，说，你，和，那，家，伙，都，说，什，么，了？”

她话音落下的同时，阿尔菲诺的神典石发出“嗡”的一声轻响。他从被窝里慢吞吞伸出手去够神典石，视线不经意扫过屏幕的时候，竟好像被看不见的胶水黏在了上面似的，短短几行字让他反复看了很多遍：

“这……”

阿莉塞看着他这副与自己三分钟前如出一辙的傻样也知道是怎么回事。她冷笑一声：

“是埃斯蒂尼安吧？”

阿尔菲诺僵硬地和她对视了一眼：“光刚刚给你发消息了吗？”

阿莉塞把自己放在身后的神典石递给他看：“喏。”

阿尔菲诺陷入了沉默。都不需要仔细看，他和阿莉塞收到的这两条消息除了措辞略有不同，大意都是一样的，是邀请他们兄妹中午与光和埃斯蒂尼安一同用餐。

光和埃斯蒂尼安原本就都是雅伯里克的学生，他们本就熟识，这次出差也一起住在了酒店隔壁房间，阿尔菲诺估计他现在敲敲墙，对面应该就能听见声音，保不齐还能回他几下敲墙声。

阿尔菲诺想，现在要关心的问题不是这个。他手肘支着床面，慢慢直起上身，语调带着十足的安抚意味：

“我真的只是随口和埃斯蒂尼安提了一下你和光最近比较亲密……”

阿莉塞有些抓狂地扯了下头发。阿尔菲诺看出来，比起愤怒，她现在更多是有些紧张和焦虑。她说：“你就胡诌吧，你看光和我说的什么——‘double date’，他都要date了，埃斯蒂尼安肯定是知道我在和他……”她说到这里，打了个磕巴，并不再往下说了。

阿莉塞在和光交往。这在拂晓并不是秘密，亲朋好友里还不知道这事的恐怕就剩下了他们远在萨雷安的父母。但是也不知道为什么，阿莉塞明明总能几句直球就把光说得面红耳赤，但一涉及到牵手约会这些更亲密的事情，她反倒还害羞起来了。拂晓的朋友们照顾她，并不常调侃她与光的关系，最多在他们两人都在场的时候揶揄地笑笑，但埃斯蒂尼安对阿莉塞来说并不算什么熟人，骤然被他得知了她和光在交往，阿莉塞真的控制不住自己炸毛。

阿尔菲诺宽慰她：“如果你很介意的话就不要答应他们，我们还按照原计划出行就好了。”

阿莉塞周身无形间立起来的毛总算服帖下去一点。她难得地有点忸怩：“我也不是介意……唉，我也说不上来。”她的手指还勾着自己微卷的发尾，“……我先去洗个澡！我可不要这么灰头土脸地出门。”

她急匆匆转身奔向浴室，阿尔菲诺听出来她的意思，这就是同意中午一起与隔壁住着的那两个家伙吃饭了。

他低下头继续摆弄神典石，屏幕上紧跟着弹出一条来自埃斯蒂尼安的新消息：

「开下门。」

这下手忙脚乱的人变成了阿尔菲诺。他连忙踩上拖鞋跑到门口，才拉开门，就隔着防盗链看见埃斯蒂尼安的脸。

埃斯蒂尼安穿着宽松的T恤，神情有些惫懒，阿尔菲诺的视线略一向下，看见他手里还提着个打包袋。埃斯蒂尼安解释道：

“我和光出去吃早饭，怕你们两个起得晚容易饿，带回来一些给你们垫垫肚子。”

他的口气轻描淡写，好像这点东西就是随手打包回来的，但阿尔菲诺只这么一瞥就看见袋子里的包装纸上写着华夫饼和柠檬派，这怎么看也不像是埃斯蒂尼安和光会喜欢吃的东西，倒更像是他和阿莉塞的口味。

阿尔菲诺也不拆穿他，只笑笑说：“怎么你自己送东西过来，光呢？”

埃斯蒂尼安朝他摊了下手：“他说在消息里被阿莉塞骂了一顿，暂时不敢过来。”

他说完这句话，和阿尔菲诺对视一会，两个人都无声地笑了起来。阿尔菲诺解下防盗链，接过埃斯蒂尼安手里的打包袋，随手放在门口的柜子上，随后便灵巧地从开得并不大的门缝里钻了出去，又伸手去抱埃斯蒂尼安的腰。

他动作很快，埃斯蒂尼安却比他还快。阿尔菲诺才张开双手，埃斯蒂尼安已经先他一步紧紧搂住了他，带着他一连朝走廊墙壁的方向退了好几步。后背即将撞上墙面的瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安伸手在他身后挡了一下，阿尔菲诺下意识地抬起头，正对上埃斯蒂尼安凶巴巴亲下来的一个吻。

这会的走廊没有任何人经过，房间里阿莉塞也还在浴室没有出来，阿尔菲诺做贼似的四下打量完毕，原本紧绷着的身子慢慢软下来。他抬手勾住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，让他把头再低下来一点，一边生涩而认真地去回应这个虽然突然、却让他十分欣喜的亲吻。

他在接吻的时候总是有点气短，这个事情暂时还没让他找到一个有效的解决方法；另一个显著的问题是，他身上又提不起劲了，要不是身后还有一面墙，要不是埃斯蒂尼安还紧紧搂着他的腰，他恐怕又要从埃斯蒂尼安的怀里滑出去。

这次接吻的用时好像比以前还要长，如果他没有恶狠狠地咬了一下埃斯蒂尼安的舌头，恐怕还会更长。阿尔菲诺气喘吁吁地抓着埃斯蒂尼安的衣领，一边审视了一下自己现在穿着睡衣的打扮。好像没什么特殊的，不知道又是哪里戳到埃斯蒂尼安的神经了，这人平时看着懒洋洋的，似乎对什么都不感兴趣，但在有些事情上面却意外地很难搞，阿尔菲诺还没能完全摸透埃斯蒂尼安究竟更在意他的哪些地方。

他又想，毕竟昨天他和阿莉塞闷在房间里睡了一天，埃斯蒂尼安也可能是太想他了。短暂的分离带来超出平常的欲望，这也并不是件很稀奇的事情。

他还在想着这些有的没的，埃斯蒂尼安已经把他垂在身前的头发拨到了身后。“趁热把早饭吃了，让你妹妹也早点吃，别饿着，中午吃饭不着急，你们什么时候收拾好了我们再出发。”他有些恋恋不舍地在阿尔菲诺披散的发尾上又摸了一把，才把阿尔菲诺往门里推，“外面冷，快回去吧。”

阿尔菲诺站在原地没动。

原来你喜欢看我散着头发，他想。他睡觉之前拆开了发辫，发圈此刻就套在他的左手腕上，阿尔菲诺打定主意，和埃斯蒂尼安说：

“你转身过去，稍微蹲下来一点。”

埃斯蒂尼安并不知道他要干什么，但还是听话地转过身半蹲下去。阿尔菲诺用手指梳理了下他的头发，指腹碰到头皮的时候，他感觉到埃斯蒂尼安控制不住地战栗了一下。阿尔菲诺就笑：

“你头发长长了点，给你扎个辫子好不好？”

埃斯蒂尼安没吭声，不说好也不说不好。阿尔菲诺也不用他非得给出答复不可，他声音里带着点轻松的笑意，口气温和：“你好僵硬，以前没这么扎过头发吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安怔了一会：“可能以前这样梳过吧……记不清了，我不是很习惯打理头发。”

阿尔菲诺很快给埃斯蒂尼安扎好了一个低马尾。他将最后一圈发圈绕上去，又走到埃斯蒂尼安面前看了看：

“挺好，你还蛮适合这样的。你要是喜欢的话，明天我也这样给你扎。”

他朝埃斯蒂尼安招招手，后者下意识地俯下身来，阿尔菲诺拂开他的碎发，在他侧脸上轻轻啄了一下，笑着回房间了。

阿莉塞还在目光炯炯地盯着他，阿尔菲诺只好道：

“刚才埃斯蒂尼安来替光送早点，我看他头发有点长，就把我的发圈借给他了。”他示意阿莉塞看床头的打包袋，“华夫饼和柠檬派，还有苹果汁。”

阿莉塞：“光他人呢？”

阿尔菲诺：“听说是被你骂了一通，详情我就不知道了。”

阿莉塞轻轻哼了一声。

阿尔菲诺就笑：“过来吃点东西，再把头发吹一吹吧。我先去洗漱了。”

阿莉塞一边听他的话坐下了，一边闷闷不乐道：“可是我的发圈真的找不到了啊？”

阿尔菲诺说：“可能被你随手放在哪里了吧。我记得你之前不是买了五个？都弄丢了吗？”

阿莉塞甚至有点委屈起来：“是啊！好讨厌，全都不知道丢在哪里了！”她咬牙切齿地把吸管戳进装着苹果汁的杯子里，好像这样就能把自己无意间弄丢的发圈戳回来似的。

午餐的地点选在了新进了莫古抓娃娃机的商场里。阿莉塞今天运气很好，一连抓了好几个个有着各色绒球的莫古力玩偶，就在娃娃机前再迈不开步了。

埃斯蒂尼安不太喜欢这些东西，阿尔菲诺便和他商量着先离开这里去别处玩，留下光在这里陪着阿莉塞。转身要走的瞬间，阿尔菲诺忽然瞥见光的手腕上缠着一个眼熟的红色发圈。

他眯起眼睛，向后退了两步，看见阿莉塞还在娃娃机前操纵着手柄，而光轻柔地捧起她披散的长发，熟练地为她梳出了一条长长的发辫。

-fin-


End file.
